


Master, My Master

by SansyFresh



Series: Fresh's Babble Collection [17]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fell is mostly on guard, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pap is a good master, Slight Panic Attack, Thrall Fell, Vampire AU, Vampire Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: A Lord of the night saves a dying skeleton from a hideous fate. Whether or not Papyrus will be able to convince his new thrall that he can be trusted is another matter entirely.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thrilling Thralls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603107) by [FamousSmuggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousSmuggler/pseuds/FamousSmuggler). 



> I don't want to look at this shit anymore, I don't want it unfinished in my stuff anymore, take it, please T_T
> 
> This is a prequel for the fic Thrilling Thralls, explaining how Lord Papyrus and his Thrall, Fell, met. It was supposed to be longer but I wasted too much time already on this madness! 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

There were many, many things Papyrus had seen he wished he had never come across. It was one of the perks of living, essentially, forever. He had seen kingdoms rise and fall, all manner of natural disaster, and every kind of crime imaginable. It all made Papyrus sick, if he was honest. But his influence on this world, while long lasting, was very little in actuality.  He could save a child today and in a hundred years it would be ten children. Humanity and Monsterkind truly held no decency.

  
  
Which lead to the sight he had come upon now. A burning cabin, obvious piles of dust scattered about the yard, and a single body laid unmoving in the doorway of the house. Papyrus rushed forward. If they were a monster, he could still save them. Upon dragging the limp frame out of the rubble, he startled a bit. It was another skeleton, surprisingly much like himself in both facial and body structure, though with sharp fangs and one long, fresh scar traveling down his left eye. Papyrus checked the poor skeleton and flinched. He only had moments to save this poor one’s life. He had but one choice…

  
  
“I truly hope you don’t hate me for this.” Papyrus whispered before cradling the body close.

  
  
~.~

  
  
Fell awoke in a plush bed, more comforters and pillows than he had ever seen in his life piled both upon and around him. He sat up, slowly, carefully, unwilling to alert anyone nearby that he was, in fact, awake. That and it seemed as though someone had lit his bones on fire before squeezing the absolute shit out of them. Pain was something he was used to. It was one of the only things he had come to count on in his life. This pain was different than any pain he had every felt. It went deep, to his very core, and for a single moment, he couldn’t understand why.

  
  
_ Fell! Please, save us! _

  
  
Fell froze at the memory, the face of his wife and brother flashing before his eyes, tears streaking down their faces, absolute terror in their eyes. He turned to get off the bed, to get away from this pain.

  
  
_ Blood. Tears. Sweat. Dust. His wife dusting before his eyes. His brother, his only family, screaming out in agony. Laughter, angry and evil, all around him. Pain. _

  
  
Fell tumbled to the floor, tears pooling in his sockets. The bastards…he kept his damn promise and they still…they still…

  
  
He became acutely aware of another presence in the room, eyelights flashing to a dark, blood red as he quickly stood to his feet, magic flaring around him, tears still falling freely from his sockets. The other, another skeleton by the look of him, stood at the entrance to the room, a simple loose, tan under shirt gracing his bones, black trousers ending at his patella, with no shoes to speak of. Fell snarled at him. He didn’t know where he was or who this skeleton might be, but he did not intend to stay long enough to discover these things.

  
  
“Ah, you are awake. That is good, is has been a week. Come, I have made you breakfast.” 

  
  
Fell opened his mouth to release a stream of vile expletives at the other, only to seemingly lose his voice as the tall skeleton turned away, walking calmly down the hall outside the room. Fell found himself following, though against his will. Why was he doing as he was told by this skeleton?! Had he been bewitched? No matter how he tried, his body would not listen to him, leading him down the hall, past room after room, and down a grand staircase. He could see through skylights situated in the ceiling that it was in fact deep evening. Why had the other called it breakfast?

  
  
“I did not know what you like, dear one. So I simply made a few essentials for a good breakfast. I do hope you enjoy.” The other said with a slight cheer in his tone. Fell looked about and took notice of the dishes, each looking divine and cooked to perfection. He, in truth, had never seen so much china and shiny, spotless cutlery in his entire life. Not unless he traveled to one of the nearby cities and made a stop by one of the many overpriced shops.

  
  
“You must be starving, you were wounded heavily when I found you. Please sit, eat.” The other said once again, this time with a worried insistence to his voice. Fell once again found himself doing as the other said, though he tried to stay standing. His hands moved without his own accord, plating him up a little of every dish before he began to eat, his eyelights focused on the other skeleton even as his magic being replenished so swiftly made him lightheaded.

  
  
“I assume you wish to know who I am, and why you are here.” The other said after a moment, his voice soft, but still cutting through the silence of the large room. Fell paused in his eating, aware that he could seemingly now control himself, and scoffed, folding his arms.

  
  
“I care not who you are nor where I am. I only wish to leave.” Fell saw a brief flash of something in the other’s sockets, something unnerving, though it did not last long enough for him to identify what it was. The other sighed, though he did not seem truly exasperated. 

  
“My name is Papyrus. Lord Papyrus. I am…well, to put it in simple terms, I am what is known as a vampire. Though you need not to fear, I will not be feeding from you, if at all possible.”

  
  
Fell felt as though his soul had stopped in his chest, but only for a moment.

  
  
“You expect me to believe such lies? I do not see any proof of such things; therefore your words are invalid. I am leaving!” Fell then made to stand up, only for the other, “Papyrus”, to be at his side in an instant, one hand gripping his arm in a death hold. He watched, both fascinated and horrified, as the other opened his jaw and several long, sharp fangs made themselves apparent. Fell shuddered in fear at the sight, attempting to back away, though after a moment, he found once again that he could not move.

  
  
“Please, do not struggle. You asked for proof and I gave it to you. As I said before, I will not feed from you, dear one. We have many things to discuss, please. Finish your meal.” Papyrus then let him go and returned to his own seat, continuing to eat as though the entire conversation had not happened. Fell, still trembling in slight fear, sat himself and picked up his fork. How in the world he was supposed to enjoy any morsel he ate after such ominous things, he wasn’t certain in the slightest. Still, as he did not have much of a choice, he continued eating, not missing the pleased expression on the vampire’s face.

  
  
~.~

  
  
Once the meal was finished Fell was lead through what seemed to be a rather large mansion, castle-esque in its structure. Fell found himself very lost by the time they had reached their destination, the twisting hallways and seemingly endless amount of rooms dedicated to anything they could possibly ever wish to do making it very difficult to map out the sprawling complex in his mind.

  
  
“These will be your private quarters for the remainder of your stay. I do hope they meet expectations.” Papyrus said, holding a door open. Fell entered the rather large bedroom, the décor very similar to the room he was in before, though everything seemed a bit on the plainer side. Still, this one room was nicer than any place Fell had ever stayed. Expectations be damned, this room was fit for royalty in Fell’s eyes. He truly did not think he deserved it. Such thoughts would be for another time, however. This Lord Papyrus had promised answers.

  
  
“You said before that we have things to discuss. I agree. From what I have seen, you do not plan to let me leave any time soon.” Fell narrowed his sockets and crossed his arms. He may have been on the poorer side of society, but that fact did not mean his wits were any less sharp than a hunting dagger. This Papyrus did not seem keen on letting him be by himself.

  
  
“Yes, I must confess. You will not be leaving unless I am with you, at least for a while. It is not safe for you outside these walls.” Papyrus said this all with both a silent authority and a deadly seriousness. Fell understood from previous experience, if this vampire did not want him to leave, he would not be able to. However, the underlying threat to his words pricked at him.

  
  
“Why is it not safe? What have you done to me, that I must obey your every command?!” Fell was in a defensive position, ready to run should his words anger the other. Papyrus simply sighed, sitting in a large armchair in the corner of the room. 

  
  
“I did tell you before that you were heavily injured when I found you. You were actually very close to dusting. I…made a difficult choice in order to save your life. One I would have normally asked your permission to make, but we simply did not have time.” Papyrus then looked away, as though slightly ashamed, though firm in his decision. Fell sat on the edge of the large bed, facing Papyrus, his arms more holding himself in a comforting manner than in anger. What could he mean? What had he done that he would have preferred Fell’s permission…Fell blinked to get himself out of his thoughts. 

  
  
“What…” Fell had to pause to clear his throat, fear clenching his soul. “What did you do?” Fell found he couldn’t look up as Papyrus stood to his feet, only to kneel in front of him, holding his hands in his own in an attempt to keep him calm.

  
  
“You had lost quite a bit of marrow, and most of your bones were broken. Your soul, however, was holding to life as tightly as it could. I healed you as best to my abilities…and replenished both your marrow and magic with some of my own.” Papyrus stopped in order to determine if Fell understood what he was implying. As he obviously did not, he continued. “I made you my thrall, Fell. You are, by definition, my servant now. And I, your master.”

  
  
Fell ripped his hands away from Papyrus’, standing to his feet and backing away from the vampire that still knelt on the floor. His master? He was…he knew the term thrall. It meant that he was now a vampire as well, though in eternal servitude to the one who had changed him. Though such things were discussed as legends, folklore. Now he found himself in the lair of a master vampire, as a servant who had to do whatever was expected of him. This Papyrus could tell him to clean the entire mansion, and he would do so till his phalanges wore down to the marrow. He could be told to go out into the forest and kill himself, and he would do it without hesitation. Papyrus could rape him, beat him, and he would have absolutely no way to fight back. He was, essentially, helpless.

  
  
Fell didn’t realize he was both trembling and quietly sobbing until he felt himself being gathered into the arms of his master, Papyrus whispering to him words that helped to calm his soul. Fell could hear his erratic breathing, his bones rattling; tears streamed down his skull even as he could feel the smooth bones of his master’s phalanges wiping them away.

  
  
“Fell, I promise you, I will never hurt you. You are safe with me, my dear one.” Papyrus whispered, holding Fell firmly to him, allowing the panic-filled skeleton to hear his soul beat. Soon Fell began to calm, his breaths evening out and his tears ceasing as he went limp in Papyrus’ hold. Papyrus smiled fondly down to his thrall, holding him easily as he stood and strode to the other’s bedside. Fell allowed the other to lay him down and cover him evenly and, after only a moment, was deep asleep. Papyrus paused, standing above Fell with a soft look in his eyelights.   


  
“I do hope you can forgive me. I could not simply let you die. Perhaps, with time, we can even be friends.” Bending slightly, Papyrus lit a light skeleton kiss on the top of the other’s skull, before leaving, his body blending seamlessly with the shadow of the room.   


**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an AU I created where Papyrus is a vampire, Fell is his thrall, and Stretch is a pet they share between them. I highly suggest you go read Thrilling Thralls (rated 18+) after this, it's a brilliant read.
> 
> After that, I highly suggest you read Time to One's Self, which gives more background on the dynamic of how the three of them live and interact, as well as how well Fell has truly dealt with all the sorrow in his life.
> 
> I am truly grateful to Smug for both of these fics, they fleshed out my ideas in magnificent ways and I can't thank them enough.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Time To One's Self](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311131) by [FamousSmuggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousSmuggler/pseuds/FamousSmuggler)




End file.
